


Rovesciato

by Gzmoii



Series: This World Inverted [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, bc why not, sex with half-assed plot thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: "And for you, Alec? You’re a red wine man, am I right?”Alec stiffened when Garrett called him out specifically, but nodded. “Yeah. Red wine and—““North 8th Burger?”Alec shook his head. “Actually, I’ll take a Chicken Mimosa Ciabatta. Magnus doesn’t like the smell of garlic or onions.”“Oh.” Garrett nodded bitterly, taking down the order. “Nice to see that you’re so considerate.” He directed his attention to Simon, who was watching the exchange with a ‘yikes’ expression.





	

“Alec,” Magnus tipped his head back, clawing at the sheets beneath them and exposing the long line of his tanned neck and throat to him. “I have a client in less than an hour. I should go home.” His voice was rough.

“Cancel.” Alec grazed his teeth along Magnus’ Adam’s Apple, running his hands down his sides in the softest of touches. “It’s boyfriend time. I come first, I thought you knew that already.” He pushed the shirt Magnus was wearing—a powder blue short-sleeve that was two sizes too big and belonged to Alec—up, bunching it at his chest. He brushed his thumbs over Magnus’ nipples, eliciting the small half-gasp, half moan sounds that Alec loved to hear him make.

        “Can’t,” Magnus’ voice was a soft, barely-there whine. “You already came; I can wait until later. I have to go.” He murmured, but made no move to try to weasel his way out from under Alec.

        Alec ran one hand down Magnus’ chest and to his boxers, pressing the heel of his palm down on his cock. “You think I’d just let you give me the wakeup call of a lifetime and leave you like this?” He increased the pressure and Magnus cried out. “You got hard just from blowing me and then you rode my cock. You deserve better than that, Magnus. I would never let you go without making you feel every bit as good as I did.” He caught Magnus’ lips in a quick kiss. “Until I make you cum, you’re trapped here, with me. And you know how I love taking my time with you.”

        “Alec,” Magnus pressed his hips into Alec’s hand and he pulled his hand away.

        Alec made a clicking noise with his tongue. “Ah, ah.” He chided. “You’re all mine right now, Magnus. No rushing.”

        Magnus lifted an eyebrow at this statement. “Don’t I have to go home sometime?” He asked playfully, suppressing a soft chuckle when Alec’s hands skimmed over his sides.

        “Never.” Alec pushed his hair back. It was already messy because of how much Magnus had ran his fingers through it and tugged on it while he had ridden Alec’s cock, but he thought he could at least _try_ to fix it, just a little. “Well, unless. . .”

        “Unless?” Magnus’ mouth quirked up curiously and he raised one eyebrow at Alec.

        “My sister,” Alec began, brushing his thumb over Magnus’ wet and kiss-bitten lips. “Her and her boyfriend want to double date with us. What do you think about that? Going out with them tonight, at around four or five?”

        “That sounds fine. I’m sure they’re almost as lovely as you are.”

        “Almost.” Alec agreed, leaning in and pressing their lips together. As they kissed, he breathed in the heady scent of sandalwood mixed with Magnus’ sweat and tasted the orange juice from the carton Magnus had emptied when Alec had made them both breakfast. “Am I lovely enough for you to stay for me?” He grabbed Magnus by his hips, digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise—just the way Magnus liked it—as he rolled their hips together in a long, slow press.

        “Just a little longer.” Magnus agreed as Alec sucked a mark onto his neck, making it high enough to be impossible to cover. “But I have to go a-after, oh fuck.” He parted his legs, a mix of lube and Alec’s cum leaking out of him as Alec pulled Magnus forward and moved in between his spread legs. He hurriedly pushed his boxers down to his thighs, leaving himself exposed.

        Alec'a first finger slid into him easily and the look he gave Magnus was almost reverent. “You open up like a dream,” He breathed out, thrusting his fingers a few times just to watch the way Magnus’ entire body writhed with every movement of his fingers. “More?” He asked, circling Magnus hole with his middle finger.

        Magnus opened his mouth to say yes, but a high pitched whine left his lips instead as Alec pressed his fingers against his prostate. He settled for a shaky nod, pushing back on the second finger as it was thrust into him. Alec massaged Magnus’ walls with his long fingers, a self-assured smirk settling onto his face. He curled both fingers and thrust them against Magnus’ prostate, carefully admiring the way his dark eyes fluttered closed and his back curved into a perfect arch.

        “Alec!” Magnus shouted, his eyes going unfocused at the next assault of pleasure that ran through him. He focused on making sure his glamor hadn’t slipped before reopening his eyes, dark brown meeting hazel in an intense stare. His cock twitched, hard and heavy against his stomach, reminding him of the problem Alec had yet to solve.

        Alec brushed his thumb over the tip of Magnus’ cock, getting it wet with precum. He leaned down, mouthing at the mark he’d already created on Magnus’ neck. “Cum for me,” He whispered, reaching for Magnus’ cock with his free hand and squeezing it none-too-gently.

        “ _Alexander_!” A scream ripped itself from Magnus’ throat as he came in long, thick spurts that formed a small puddle on his stomach.

        Alec licked up the mess, being careful to avoid Magnus’ soft cock. He inched his fingers out of him, then looked to the left, right at the digital clock sitting on his night stand. “You’re late.” He said innocently, as if he wasn’t getting exactly what he wanted. “Cancel.”

        Magnus glared at Alec through a post-orgasmic haze. It felt like every muscle in his body had turned to jelly, and there was no way he was getting up anytime soon, let alone going through the process of washing off the strong smell of sex and cleaning the cum out of his ass. “My phone,” He mumbled. “Password’s 2-2-7-3. Text Luke and let him know I won’t be able to make it. He’ll understand.” His head lolled to the side and he practically melted into the bed as Alec texted Luke for him.

        “Cute.” Alec looked at the photo that was Magnus’ lock screen. “This Raphael?”

        “Hm? Uhm, yeah.” Magnus’ eyes drifted closed as he spoke.

        Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, setting his phone aside. “I really wiped you out.” He said, amused. He pulled Magnus to his chest and covered them both with his blanket. “You’re damn beautiful, you know that?”

        “Shut up.” Magnus’ cheeks flushed pink.

        Alec shrugged. “I only speak the truth. Get some sleep. I’ll wake you up before our date, okay?”

        Magnus nodded. “Mmhm.” He agreed, allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

 

        “Honey, I’m home!” Jace yelled, using the spare key Alec had given him to come inside his apartment with Clary. “Alec? You have guests!” Jace squeezed Clary’s hand briefly before walking down the hall, leaving her in Alec’s living room.

        Alec opened his eyes when he heard shouting. He climbed out of bed, reluctantly pulling on a pair of sweatpants and meeting Jace in the hall. “Could you _not_ yell needlessly?”

        Jace shrugged. “That question is up for interpretation. Me and Clary were wondering if you wanted to make us something to eat. Clary was really missing those enchiladas you made a couple weeks ago.”

        “Freeloader.” Alec walked out to the living room, raising an eyebrow at Clary’s sheepish expression. “Et tu, Clary? I thought you were better than him.”

        “I’m with him for a reason.” Clary joked, shrugging her shoulders. “And what about you, Alec? You’re awfully unkempt.” She gestured at his head in particular, then held up a pair of pastel blue panties that were half-torn. “Do these belong to you?”

Alec closed his eyes, taking in a slow, deep breath. “I wasn’t really worried about what my hair looked like quite yet. I had more important things to do, I’ll have you know.” He took the panties from Clary and stepped back just in time to catch Jace by his collar, stopping him from raiding his fridge. “Keep your hands off of my peaches. If you eat them again, you’re paying for them.”

        “Fine, fine.” Jace agreed and Alec let him go, leaning against a wall. “But who’s are those, man? I doubt you’re bringing any girls home. Did you throw a house party last night and not invite us? It explains the mess.”

        Alec wasn’t willing to go into detail about the particularly eventful morning he and Magnus had, working their way from the kitchen and back to the bedroom over the course of several hours, so he ignored the question altogether. “So, how have you two been? I heard Simon and Izzy benched you.”

“I wouldn’t say _benched_ , but they weren’t too keen on any more double dates. I heard you and your new beau replaced us. What’s that all about? When are we meeting this mystery man?”

Alec looked toward the bedroom, where he saw Magnus beginning to stir from the sound of their voices. “Soon.” He told them, watching Magnus pull on a pair of boxers and tug down his shirt to where it naturally fell, right down to the middle of his thigh. He licked his lips, drinking in every delicious inch of his body.

Magnus walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes. Clary’s eyes widened when she saw him, but Magnus had failed to notice either of them yet. He walked right into Alec’s arms, lifting his head to whisper in his ear. “Come back to bed.” He mumbled, voice rough from sleep.

“Magnus, we have guests.” Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, pressing a kiss to his red, puffy, kiss-bitten lips.

“Hm? Guests? What do you. . .?” Magnus’ face heated up when he turned and saw both Clary and Jace looking at him. He let out an undignified squeak and hid behind Alec, using his larger body to cover himself.

Jace placed himself on the couch, right next to Clary. “The underwear. It’s his.” He whispered, receiving a harsh stomp onto his foot in response. He winced, his face contorting in pain.

“Luke’s friend?” Clary pointed out, shocked to see that Magnus was the one standing behind Alec. “Hm. This is. . .surprising, to say this least. I thought your ex was a girl.”

“I’m bisexual, Biscuit.” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s back, just barely making eye contact with Clary from over his shoulder. “And Camille wasn’t any manner of human. I still firmly believe she was actually a snake.”

“Oh. Like Luke.” Clary nodded in understanding. “Well, congratulations. Have you and Jace met?” Clary asked Magnus, acting like the fact that Magnus was only wearing one of Alec’s shirts and boxers was nothing to her.

Jace glared at Magnus, his mouth full of grapes. He chewed quickly and then swallowed. “We’ve met. Don’t you remember, ‘ _Biscuit’_?” He walked over to Magnus, trying to appear threatening and failing miserably. “Stay away from my girlfriend.”

“I genuinely never wanted her.” Magnus tried to clear up, unsuccessfully, for what felt like the thousandth time. “She’s the goddaughter of one of my best friends and I have a boyfriend.” He wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and kissed the nape of his neck.

Alec watched the exchange with a small grin. “Speaking of boyfriend, the two of us have a date to get ready for. Out of my apartment, guys.”

“You guys want some ‘ _alone time’_. I get it.” Clary winked playfully at the two of them, grabbing Jace and dragging him out of Alec’s apartment.

Once they were both gone, Alec turned to face Magnus. “You weren’t kidding about the misunderstanding.” He said, amused. “I didn’t know the Luke you were talking about was Clary’s Luke.”

Magnus shrugged. “Despite how big Brooklyn seems to be, our social circles just happen to overlap.” He wrapped both his arms around Alec’s neck, “We should shower. Together.” He swallowed. “To, um, save water.”

Alec nodded his head in agreement. “You’re right. We have to think about the environment, come on.” He walked into his bathroom with Magnus, turning on the showerhead and stripping down as the water turned on. He stepped in first, Magnus following after he’d shed his own clothes.

* * *

 

Isabelle and Simon were already waiting at a table by the time Alec and Magnus had arrived. Alec sat down first and Magnus followed after him, waving at them both. “Hey Simon. Nice to see you again, Isabelle. How’s the latest development?”

“Hey, man.” Simon lazily draped his arm over Isabelle’s chair, leaning back. “How’s Raphe?”

“Good. As always.” Magnus turned to Isabelle. “We should really set up a meeting next week. I’ve been thinking of installing another update to Pandemonium internet ordering systems.”

“Of course. I’ll talk to Val and see what we can do.” She opened up her menu and Alec looked at both of them, shocked. He had no idea Magnus knew literally everyone except for him especially considering the act Simon and Jace had put up the week before, when they had been inside of Magnus’ shop.

“So, was no one going to tell me that you guys all know each other? I feel left out.” Alec pouted and Magnus’ mouth quirked up in a smile. He kissed the pout away in a quick press of his lips against Alec’s, before returning to his menu.

“No use in lingering on the past.” Izzy closed her menu loudly and set it down as their waiter came to the table. He shot a wink at Alec that by went completely ignored, then deflated slightly, plastering a smile onto his face. “I’m Garrett and I’ll be your waiter today. What can I get for you?”

“I’m gonna have a black bean burger. Who’s up for drinks?” Isabelle spoke up first.

“I’ll pass.” Magnus shook his head. “I don’t like to drink often, so I’m gonna go with the coconut, cucumber, lime, and mint mocktail with a Village Burger.”

Garrett raised his eyebrows at Magnus’ choice, but nodded anyway. “And for you, Alec? You’re a red wine man, am I right?”

Alec stiffened when Garrett called him out specifically, but nodded. “Yeah. Red wine and—“

“North 8th Burger?”

Alec shook his head. “Actually, I’ll take a Chicken Mimosa Ciabatta. Magnus doesn’t like the smell of garlic or onions.”

“Oh.” Garrett nodded bitterly, taking down the order. “Nice to see that you’re so considerate.” He directed his attention to Simon, who was watching the exchange with a ‘ _yikes’_ expression.

“I’ll, uh, take a Brooklyn Mac & Cheese Burger and make Alec’s red wine a bottle for the table.” Simon collected everyone’s menus and gave it to Garrett.

“Hey, Simon. Come to the bathroom with me.” Alec gestured with his head. “We’ll be right back.”

“I’ll miss you.” Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s knee and squeezed it briefly. Alec couldn’t help but smile and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek before walking to the bathroom with Simon. Simon had a very fearful expression that made it clear that the conversation they were going to have wouldn’t be a pleasant one.

        Magnus and Izzy sat in silence for a few moments, but before Magnus had a chance to speak, Izzy did.

        “They used to hook up.” She blurted out, as if she couldn’t help herself. “Alec and Garrett. Garrett wanted more than Alec did. It didn’t end well.”

        Magnus smiled. “Isabelle.” He shook his head. “The explanation isn’t necessary. Everyone has exes, okay? I don’t care how many people or who Alec has dated.”

        “You don’t?”

        “Do you care that Simon dated Raphael and that they’re still friends?”

        “No, but. . .it was mutual.” She looked down. “Me and Raphael even get along now.”

        Magnus nodded in agreement. “He felt as if you were better for him.” He pursed his lips and looked down. Only he knew the truth about why Raphael had chosen to push Simon into Isabelle’s arms. The pain of loving and losing someone to time wasn’t the kind Raphael could bear. He had forced himself to fall out of love with Simon, all the while arranging for Simon and Isabelle to spend time together.

        Immortality was both a gift and a curse.

        “I mean it, though.” Magnus continued. “I have exes, too. Crazier exes than Garrett. Males and females, and Alec knows that. If he doesn’t care, why should I?”

        “. . .I guess you’re right, then. Sorry.” Isabelle looked down at her hands.

        Magnus placed his hand on top of hers. “It’s okay, Isabelle. Really.” He assured her, moving his hand back. “I know you care about your brother a lot.”

        “Do you?”

        Magnus paused for a moment, taken aback by the question. “What?”

        “Care about my brother.”

        Magnus licked his lips. “I do. At the party, he was persistent and I didn’t think we’d be meeting again afterward. I haven’t really been the type to date for a while, but now look where we are.” He leaned on one hand. “He’s a lot. More than I’m used to, and that’s a part of why I like him so much. I'm not going to say anything just yet, but I might even love him.” He fiddled with the high collar of his shirt, bringing attention to the hickey his shirt didn’t quite manage to hide. Isabelle’s eyes immediately traveled to the mark, but she didn’t say anything, preferring to let Alec gush on his own time. She never had to ask or press for information, Alec was usually eager to spill all the details without her needing to even try to get them.

        Alec sat down next to Magnus a few moments later, and Simon sat as well, placing his hands on the table. “I wonder when our food is going to arrive.” He mused.

        “It’s on its way.” Alec cast a look over his shoulder as Garrett approached their table, then closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. “Kill me now.” He said under his breath, and Magnus had just enough time to chuckle before he had a lap full of ice-cold mocktail, courtesy of Garrett.

        “I’m so sorry!” Garrett said, _almost_ seeming genuine. Magnus looked down at his lap, wide-eyed, before standing up.

“I might have a change of clothes in the car.” He raised a hand to stop Garrett from attempting to wipe it off his lap and, as a result, make the situation worse. “I’ll be back.” He left the restaurant, wincing when the cold air hit his wet jeans. He got into the car and then snapped his fingers, changing into a pair of white jeans that complimented the tan long sleeve he was wearing. He went back into the restaurant and sat down, crossing his legs. “You know what? I think I changed my mind about drinking. I’ll have one glass of wine.” He decided, letting Alec fill his glass.

“I’ll drink to that.” Simon clinked his glass with Magnus’.

“You drink to anything.” Alec pointed out, the grin on his face making it clear that he was happy that Garrett hadn’t managed to ruin their first double date and second date, period. He didn’t count the rounds of marathon sex and the long, meaningful talks they’d had afterwards and in-between at Alec’s apartment as dates.

Magnus took a sip of wine from his glass as he waited for a refill on his mocktail. He hadn’t had wine in quite a while. It was one of the numerous things he’d been abstaining from in the past hundred or so years. All things he was quickly slipping back into. He’d recently discovered his tolerance was shot to all hell, and he couldn’t have more than three shots before he was tipsy, and five before he was drunk, horny, and dancing. And, well, after meeting Alec, abstaining from sex just wasn’t in the cards for him anymore.

They all ate their meals in a comfortable silence, with Alec occasionally eying the visible marks on Magnus and smirking to himself. Magnus finished off his mocktail and a few more glasses of wine with his meal, allowing a comfortable buzz to set in. He felt warm all over, although he hadn’t ventured into tipsy territory quite yet.

Alec only had a single glass of wine before switching to water when he was saw Magnus refilling a second glass. He wondered whether Magnus would be willing to follow up on the dance that he’d been thinking about for almost a week now. He didn’t want to force him to do it, but he was eager to see exactly what Magnus’ body could do. He was confident that whatever Magnus had for him wouldn’t disappoint. “Ready to go?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’ll cover the check. They cater for Pandemonium, so they have my card on file.” Magnus said nonchalantly, getting up first. Everyone else followed the lead, leaving their table.

“We should do this again, although I vote paintball next time.” Simon bumped shoulders with Magnus as they walked. “Tell Raphe to call me about the gig I’m doing next week. He told me to call him when I have tickets.”

“Will do.” Magnus smiled, trying to push down the bitterness. Raphael was an adult and he could make his own decisions. Whatever happened, had happened because he orchestrated it. They parted ways as they exited, and Garrett was waiting outside, next to Magnus car.

“What are you doing here?”

Magnus rolled his eyes when he saw him and just buried his face in Alec’s shirt for a second, before he walked over to Garrett. “Look, I can see you have unfinished business with Alec. Talk to him, I genuinely don’t feel like dealing with the long-suffering ex issue. So talk it out, I’ll be in the car.” He gave Garrett a look that made him move out of the way and then got in the car.

“Are you seriously doing this?” Alec ran his fingers through his hair. “I just wanted to have a nice date with my boyfriend, and you’ve been rude to him all night. What do you want from me?” He wasn’t shouting, not yet, but it was easy to tell that he wanted to.

“I want another chance.” Garrett mumbled. “I could be what you want, if you just let me _try_ —“

Alec raised a hand. “ _No._ Just no.” He stated. “Garrett, I’m sorry. Look, I wasn’t in a good headspace when we met. It wasn’t fair to you.” He admitted, looking down at his hands. “I’m sorry. But I told you I wasn’t looking for a relationship. I told you it wasn’t what I wanted, and you were okay with that.”

“Because I thought you would choose me when you were ready!” Garrett shouted. “But one morning I wake up and you have a different look in your eyes. You sat me down and told me that you didn’t want me anymore and that whatever was between us was over and I just—can’t accept that.”

“I can’t tell you what you want to hear.” Alec looked past Garrett, right at Magnus. “ It's not gonna happen. There’s something about Magnus. I could go all day and. . .I really think this—he—is it for me. That morning I woke up and I realized that I was ready for something more and it wasn’t going to happen with you. That’s all I have to say. We’re done. Goodbye.” Alec fiddled with his shirt sleeve, a nervous habit he still hadn’t been able to kick, and got into the driver’s seat in Magnus’ car.

Magnus took in the way Garrett ran off and then the tired look in Alec’s eyes. He pulled his knees up to his chest, speaking up first. “You okay?” He asked, grazing his bare nails over his kneecaps. He was somehow just noticing how wrong it looked to leave them barren.

“Yeah.” Alec nodded. “Sorry you had to see that. Our second date was a failure because I was an idiot who slept around.”

        Magnus frowned at Alec’s word choice. “You didn’t sleep around. You slept with one person, under previously established terms, and they didn’t get it.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Look, I don’t care. You’re with me right now, and that’s all that matters. The past is the past.”

        “Magnus. . .”

        “I’m serious, Alexander.” Magnus turned his head to look at him. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me. It’s all a non-issue.” He took in a slow, deep breath. He was getting ready to say something that Alec probably needed to hear but might not like. “I trust you. I’m not worried about you sleeping with other people just because you used to have hook-ups. Maybe Garrett won’t give up. Maybe he’ll try to make me believe you’re cheating. Maybe he’ll catch you off guard and kiss you. But if that happens, you push him off. You call me, and you tell me the truth. I don’t care about what Garrett does, I’m not dating him. It’s about what you do, and I trust you enough to believe that whatever you tell me is the truth.”

        Alec smiled. “Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to Magnus forehead. “Do you want me to take you home?”

        “Yeah.” Magnus nodded as Alec started to drive. Magnus turned on the radio, singing along to the music, until Alec turned it down.

        “I want you to know that what you said really means a lot to me.” He told Magnus, taking a left turn down the street he lived on. “I have a hard time finding people who trust me because of the whole. . .you know. . .” He cleared his throat. “Hooking up thing. They all just assumed I was a cheater.”

        “You like sex, and you’re too attractive to ever go home alone unless you want to.” Magnus rolled his eyes at the idea that someone would expect Alec to just sit around and wait for ‘the one’ when he could do whatever he wanted with his body. “I like sex, too. Like I said, it’s a non-issue, and I don’t think you’re a cheater. I know you’re my boyfriend, and I trust you. End of story.” He finished as Alec parked in his lot. They both got out of the car and walked to the door. Magnus’ unlocked it, but didn’t open the door just yet. Instead, he turned to look at Alec.

        Alec’s eyes flickered down to Magnus’ lips, and as they started to form the word ‘ _goodnight’,_ Alec pressed him up against the door, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. His hands fumbled for the doorknob and they both fell through the doorway. Magnus only had a moment to lock the door before he dropped his keys somewhere on the ground as Alec lifted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and carrying him up the staircase.

        “You realize I could lift you just as easily, right?” Magnus mumbled in-between kisses.

        “You realize you can carry me all you want at a later date, right?” Alec said back. “I’m not showing off, I just really want you naked and in me _right fucking now_.” Alec kissed Magnus again, licking into his mouth, tasting the smooth, muted taste of red wine mixed with strong mint. They fell into Magnus’ bed together, tugging at clothes to hurriedly pull them off and tossing them carelessly around the room. “ _Please_ tell me you have lube.”

        Magnus nodded. “Yeah. Bottom drawer, left side.” He licked his already wet lips, fisting his hand at the base of his cock and then stroking it lazily as he watched Alec work his fingers into himself. He reached out to stroke his cheek, brushing his thumb over the light shade of pink that found its way onto Alec’s cheeks. “I’m not the only beautiful one.”

        Alec looked away. “Payback for this morning?”

        “I only speak the truth.” Magnus repeated Alec’s own words back to him as he eased his fingers out. He crawled on top of Magnus’ lap, sinking down on his cock. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, his mouth falling open in a loud moan.

        Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s hips. “Take it easy. Slow.” He encouraged, stroking Alec’s hipbones. He kissed the tip of his nose, his forehead, and then his lips as Alec slowed down, taking an inch at a time. Once Magnus was completely inside him, Alec stilled for a few moments, looking at Magnus through dark eyes framed with thick, heavy lashes. “Like that.” Magnus nodded his head, running a hand down Alec’s thigh. “As slow or as fast as you want. This is perfect.”

        Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ chest, keeping his head down to hide how much the words of praise were affecting him. It wasn’t necessarily the bottoming that made it so much better, but he felt amazing just from hearing Magnus shower him with praise. He wanted him to do it every single time. He rolled his hips and they moaned in unison, Alec’s hands curling into fists.

        “Alec, you look so amazing on my cock. So perfect.” Magnus breathed, catching on to the reactions he was getting from Alec. After a few rolls of Alec’s hips they started to move in unison, grabbing onto every piece of skin they could reach in a show of desperation, mouths meeting in openmouthed kisses.

        It didn’t take long for them both of them to cum, Magnus first, but Alec following only moments later. Alec lifted himself off of Magnus cock and laid down next to him, both of them panting, their chests covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “I’m staying over.” Alec mumbled, pulling Magnus to lay down next to him.

        “Obviously.” Magnus kissed Alec’s jaw, laying down in his arms.

Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ soft hair, smiling down at him. “Is it too early to say I love you?”

        “Probably.” Magnus shrugged, not caring. “But we all work on our own timeline. I love you, too.” He drew patterns on Alec’s chest, basking in the post-sex afterglow. “Did you mean what you said earlier? When I was waiting in the car?”

        “Be more specific, Magnus.”

        “I’m it for you.” Magnus beamed when he thought about the words again.

        Alec nodded. “Every word of it. At this point, I’m pretty sure we’re soulmates who are destined to be together.”

        “Sounds like a plan.” Magnus buried his face in Alec’ chest, breathing him in. He smelled like the soft, flowery scent of lavender mixed with vanilla. But, more importantly, Alec already smelled a lot like home should.  


End file.
